I Like Your Guts
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Greta was thinking one night and was doing her own buisness. When she keeps seeing the face of Ash how will she react? What are her feelings? Read to find out. Warning slight lime during the middle ENJOY!


**Hello fellow writers and critics please enjoy the writing.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Greta, a blonde was sitting in her dojo medictating. She was thinking on the battle she finished a while ago and it made her feel strange. During the battle she thought she was going to win as usual for a Frontier Brain.

Her challenger was no other than Ash Ketchum, a naive but strong and kind boy that managed to beat her. She was impressed by the way that Ash battled. To her guess Ash was the type that really like power type pokemon, evident by his Snorlax.

After the battle she was mortified to see her Medicham as flat as a pancake. She wanted to kicked him where it hurts, but knew he didn't mean to crush her pokemon. She got up it was about time to go to bed and have a nice night.

She walked to her bedroom and grabbed a set of pjs, then went to bathroom. She set aside the clothing and took a dip in the tub. The water was warm and relaxing, very calming to the body. Greta closed her eyes and releashed a sigh of content, the battle today was her most favorite one now.

As she was thinking the blonde teen was thinking on Ash. She didn't know why she thinking on him so much, she guess it was her hormones at work. She threw her arms in the air, damn it!

Sho got up and dried off maybe sleep was calm her by tommorow.

_"Greta open your eyes" said a familiar voice as the blonde woke up. When she opened her eyes she found herfelf in her normal clothing, but that wasn't that shock her. To what she could see she was in a forest under the starry night sky. Before she tried to stand she felt two arms wrap around her waist bringing her to the ground. She thought she going to feel the cool grass but instead she felt a blanket?_

_'Wait what's a blanket doing in a forest?' _

_"Greta" Said girl jumped, she could feel someone pressed against her from behind whispering in her ears. She looked around and gasped. Right behind her was Ash in what look like his outift she saw him in. _

_"Ash What the" Greta tried to questioned him but Ash turned her around making her face buried in his chest. She blushed slightly at this but made no attempt. When Greta felt Ash's arms around her, she felt warm, safe, and loved._

_Greta looked into his brown eyes and moved her face closer to his. Ash did the same thing and slowly both teens where going on instinct. Ash hold her tighter making Greta grabbed his back harder making him grunt._

_Ash kissed her fully on the lips making Greta closed her eyes. Greta felt something wet on her lip and opened up, Ash was thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Greta groaned tasting the sweet essence in her lovers' mouth it was addicting. Ash pulled away for a minute before he grabbed Greta, leading her to the blanket._

_Once they were on it Ash made his move. Ash lightly pushed Greta on her back making her look at him with a slight confused stare. Greta knew what there going to do and she had no regrets. _

_"Ash please" Ash nodded at the needy voice he received and kissed Greta gently making her groan again. Greta was kissing him again and then pulled back. She put her hands on his shirt and ripped it off letting it fall to the ground as Ash licked and sucked her neck. _

_Ash managed to get the top part of her gi off revealing smooth skin. Greta looked at him hungrily and stradded his waist. She knocked his hat off and then his undershirt leaving him barechested. Ash looked at her and grinned no way was Greta going in charge. He moved his hands to her waist grabing the sash that made her outfit complete. Once the sash was on the ground Greta looked at Ash with a smirk._

_"Well than looks like we got a problem huh?" Ash grinned at her and pinned her to the ground making Greta gasped. She quickly moved her hands to Ash's waist managing to ripped out his confines. When Greta saw his cock she drooled._

_Ash looked at her lovingly and kissed her. Ash enter inside of her and the world turned white._

Greta shot up quickly and looked at her alarm clock. it was five and the sun was begining to rise. She looked herself in the mirror and blushed.

"I really am in love with Ash Ketchum" She quietlly whispered to herself as she walked outside. Starting today Greta Kogomi was going to Ash Ketchum's lover and partner. Greta looked at the rising sun with a smile.

"I will marry Ash that's a promise" and with that the sun fully light up the sky, as if saying the promise Greta made will be kept.

During the day Greta trained and eat normally, nothing out of place. Once she got home she was going to Ash and maybe have a chance with him. she didn't know why Ash captured her heart, maybe it was his aure,charm, or personality she didn't care how all that matters was that Ash was for her and her alone.

She looked at the picture on the wall, in it was Greta and Ash shaking hands when he departed to battle Tucker. She grabbed the picture and kissed Ash's face.

"Ash Ketchum you have a lot of guts to make this girl fall for you oish".

**Hehehe Greta will have to have a lot of guts to confess to Ash will thank you for reading this please review the next one will be Ash and another girl bye!**


End file.
